Drarry Oneshot Songfics
by Asha Pasha
Summary: A series of unrelated Drarry Oneshot Songfics so send in your song requests and each day I'll try to write one. The list of songs for each chapter will be posted on my LiveJournal page. Rating just to be safe.
1. Vanilla Twilight

**A/N : I'M CURRENTLY ON A WRITING HIATUS UNTIL SUMMER!!! I HAVE VERY IMPORTANT EXAMS COMING UP STARTING NEXT MONTH AND ENDING IN JUNE. BUT BECAUSE I'M AFRAID OF GOING INSANE I'LL BE WRITING A SERIES OF UNRELATED DRARRY ONESHOT SONGFICS SO SEND IN YOUR SONG REQUESTS AND IN MY STUDY BREAKS EACH DAY I'LL TRY TO WRITE ONE. THE LIST OF SONGS FOR EACH CHAPTER WILL BE POSTED ON MY LIVEJOURNAL PAGE.

* * *

**

_**Vanilla Twilight - Owl City**_

Harry gazed through his open window at the stars fighting to be seen through the moons silver blaze. The moonlight fell around him in waves as he imagined the love of his life sharing this moment with him. The noise of the late city traffic below him caused him to sigh and shut the window with merely a wave of the hand that wasn't clutching the last letter he ever received from Draco, the edges pale and frayed by the amount of times he had read it. Rolling over onto the other side of the bed, he pulled the pillow towards him and wrapped his arms around it. Closing his eyes to pretend it was Draco in his arms, just for tonight.

Hours later, his eyes, now red and puffy opened to watch the sun rise and he remembered.

_*Flashback*_

_Harry and Draco were sitting on the roof of Malfoy Manor watching the sky change from black to light blue to purple, pink, orange and yellow as the sun rose. It was below freezing and Harry could see his breath in front of him and he badly wanted to jump down and climb back into Draco's bed. He looked at Draco to suggest just this but noticed the happy look on Draco's face. He knew he couldn't ruin this moment for him._

"_You know...this is gonna be one of the rare winter mornings where we can watch the sunrise." Draco's voice held no quivers or even the slightest hint of him being cold and then he turned to smile at Harry. "And I'm glad I get to share it with you."_

_Draco went back to watching the sunrise but Harry continued watched Draco and the sunrise reflecting in his eyes. His cheeks were rose red from climbing up onto the roof and his lips were dry and chapped and beginning to turn blue but he was just as beautiful as the last time Harry looked at him and maybe even more than that. It was then Harry realized he was in love with Draco Abraxas Malfoy. Smiling softly, he slipped his hand into Draco, for the first time realizing that the spaces between his fingers were right where Draco's fit perfectly. Draco turned to looked at Harry with a curious look in his silver eyes._

_Harry leaned in close until their breaths mingled and became one between them. "I love you." And with that he stared out at the horizon. Beside him he heard Draco's breathing hitch. Then unexpectedly Draco rested his head on Harry's shoulder with their entwined hands between them. And neither said another word._

_*End Flashback*_

Early morning found Harry walked the streets of his old town with his hands in his pocket and his head down. He noticed nothing but the cobblestones as he stepped on them, his feet remembering the route and taking him right back to where it all happened. Harry felt the weakness caused by not sleeping and eating settling in on him. He took deep breaths and got ready to look back at the spot he swore he'd never return to.

He stood motionless for hours as the sun beat down on him relentlessly and the neighbours, recognizing him, left him to his mourning. Finally, he looked up at the Victorian styled house and his breath hitched as he swore he glimpsed Draco staring down at him from the upstairs window. Then he blinked, and the window was boarded up. Swallowing tears, Harry walked up to the front porch and sat on the stairs. He didn't want to go any farther; there was enough out here to remind him of Draco.

Without realizing, the sun had set and the last rays of sunlight lit up the sky. He could barely make out the stars of the constellation Draco. Sighing he tore his eyes away from the sky to the now run down front yard but everywhere he looked he could see images of Draco with him or someone else or by himself doing something with that sweet smile on his face.

And he knew what he had to do.

Harry walked through the house, leaving footprints in the dust and disturbing cobwebs. On every surface hung pictures of the both of them looking like they had never been happier, which they truly hadn't been. It didn't hurt as much as he had imagined. With every photo, memory or article that brought Draco to his mind he smiled. In the house where he'd lost the love of his, he found him back. He could feel Draco in the very foundation of the house, could feel him in his heart.

Harry closed his eyes as the wind blew through his hair and felt like himself for the first time in two years. The weight that had settled on his shoulders recently felt lost to the wind and he could care less about what would happen when he landed and got off his broom. He opened his eyes again to look at Hogwarts below him. This is the reason they had both left, to escape the chaos. He didn't regret leaving the wizarding world; after all, he had had Draco.

He landed softly near to where he knew his love was sleeping. Throwing the broom aside, Harry took confident steps forward. He knelt to lay the roses he had picked on Draco's grave and smiled as his fingers traced the words on the headstone.

"I wish you were here Draco."

* * *

A/N : Currently un-beta'd but that'll change.


	2. Teenage Dream

A/N: Sorry guys for not writing anything over the summer...I actually can't give an excuse for that because I don't remember much of this summer...Anyway my schedule is set up in such a way that I have sooooo much free time and I'm required to study for AT LEAST 7 hours a day and that's why I haven't been able to finish the next chapter of Esmeralda which is, I'm proud to say, a whole year long. Yup, that's right loves, it starts in August and ends somewhere between June and July :D So please don't give up on me and send in song requests for 'Oneshot Songfics' so I can keep writing :) This chapter's short because I'm upset so thinking wasn't an option and I stuck too closely to the song.

Anyway enjoy!

* * *

_**Teenage Dream - Katy Perry**_

Harry stared at his reflection whose eyes were defined by heavy dark blue eyeliner. Shaking his head he turned the pipe, taking a breath he washed the makeup off his face. Looking back at the man in the mirror he smiled.

HPDM

Walking down the staircase Harry shook his head in amusement as he observed Ron getting his head chewed off by Hermione again. Looking for a way out Ron desperately glanced around for a topic to distract his crazy girlfriend. Harry's smile grew wider as Ron caught sight of him, his jaw dropping in disbelief. Hermione, realizing her boyfriend was no longer listening turned around to see what was so important. Upon seeing Harry, she simply raised an eyebrow and nodded.

HPDM

Taking a deep breath, Harry pushed the Great Hall doors open and took in the red and pink hearts fluttering down from the ceiling and the teenage bodies rubbing against each other. Across the hall he caught molten grey eyes watching him as their owner made his way across the dance floor. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry and pulled him into a deep kiss never even imagining the looks they were getting from others. Pulling back Draco kept his arms around Harry's lithe body and pulled him close to dance.

HPDM

Harry slipped his fingers through Draco's as they sat under their favourite tree by the black lake. Before them was a big picnic dinner courtesy of the house elves and couple bottles of wine courtesy of Blaise. By now Harry could feel the wine in his blood, he looked into Draco's eyes and felt his heart skip a beat.

HPDM

Harry whimpered as his back hit the wall and hungry lips attacked his own. He felt his feet leave the ground and instinctively wrapped his legs around Draco's waist. The hardness between his legs was matched by the throbbing member pressed against him. Both his arms were roughly forced above his head, held there by only one of Draco's hands.

Draco attacked Harry's neck with his lips while his free hand wandered down to squeeze Harry's ass. Every time Harry wore these insanely close, second skin, ass-hugging jeans it drove him crazy. Breathing deeply Draco stopped and put his boyfriend down before he did anything either of them would regret in the morning. "We should probably return to the dance."

Smirking, Harry whispered in Draco's ear, "How about we just end tonight in my bed?"

Draco chuckled. "You're like a dream come true. My missing puzzle piece."

* * *

A/N: Check my LJ page for info on upcoming oneshots (Y)


End file.
